Of Course Rose
by ohEvangeline
Summary: If someone had asked Teddy Lupin where he saw himself now, he would have answered easily. If someone were to ask Teddy Lupin, at sixteen, where he saw himself at thirty he would never have said anything even approaching reality. rated for language


A/N: Another new one shot in two days? Yep. Shiloh is on a roll. Was up until almost four in the morning finishing this too. Figured I love Ted/Rose so much it was about time I posted one.

* * *

Fourteen years ago, if someone had asked Teddy Lupin where he saw himself now, he would have answered easily: working as an auror and married to Victoire Weasley. Perhaps he would not have added that bit about Vic aloud – he would have been only sixteen at the time, after all. However, to himself, that was his exact, perfect answer. Following his idolized godfather into catching dark wizards was noble exciting. Being married to Vic? Well, at the time he couldn't imagine a more perfect witch. But that was fourteen years ago.

Fast forward to now; working as an undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. An internship the summer before his seventh year had led to an interest and, eventually, a passion. He really did enjoy the dry, stuffy shuffling of papers all day. Hermione Weasley as a connection hadn't hurt any either – thirty years old and he already his name on some of the biggest legislative movements of the day. Everyone knew that he was a shoo-in for Senior Undersecretary. Just as Percy Weasley was a shoo-in for Minister as Kingsley Shacklebolt prepared to retire.

No one saw it coming, but Teddy loved every minute of it. He was even working after hours on Percy's campaign. The man had everything going for him: war hero, family man, brother-in-law to Harry Potter. Half the family was famous in their own right. George and Ron owning WWW, Ginny the ex-Harpy and current most popular Prophet columnist, Bill the Head of Curse Breakers at Gringotts, and Charlie, Head of the Welsh Dragon Reserve. Not to mention the numerous accomplishments of his numerous nieces and nephews. And with all of that, Percy gave his first speech about attention to detail. Like he long needed reformation of cauldron regulation. George garnered more attention by falling asleep during the speech in which Percy was announcing his candidacy.

Teddy tried not to roll his eyes. He loved the work, but he liked to think he wasn't quite so dull or stuffy as his boss. Rose assured him that he wasn't. Good, sweet Rose. A friendship that had always grounded him. A friendship that had surprised him. He had been at St. Mungo's the day that she was born. Remembered how he excited he had been because Aunt Hermione was having a baby. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny already had two sons, whom Teddy really liked, but he was really hoping for a girl.

Finally, the mediwitch had said he could go in. Nana Molly and Grandpa Arthur were there, already, with Hermione's parents. Harry and Ginny were each holding a son, but Grandpa Arthur helped him up to sit beside Aunt Hermione.

"Would you like to hold her?" She asked him. He nodded very solemnly, happy to hear it was a her. Uncle Ron helped him, showed him how to cradle her in his arms and support her head. The nervous new father hovered behind him, ready to swoop in.

"Very carefully," Uncle Ron cautioned him.

"Her name is Rose." Aunt Hermione told him.

"Hello, Rose." Said Teddy. As if she understood him, the tiny girl slowly opened her eyes, blinking. Teddy smiled and, very carefully, laid a soft kiss on her smooth brow, drawing 'ahhs' from the assembled adults.

Baby James farted.

Since that day, Teddy had felt something very special for Rose. James, Albus and Lily were like siblings. Rose was something different – something he couldn't quite define.

When she was three, he would read stories to her and let her play with his color changing hair. When she was seven, he took her riding on his broom for the first time – Uncle Ron took pictures while Aunt Hermione covered her eyes. His seventh year at Hogwarts she was nine and decided she wanted to be an artist, so his dorm was decorated with her efforts. (Which were actually quite good.) The year she went to Hogwarts, he kissed Vic goodbye and then he made sure he was the last person Rose said goodbye to. Not that anyone counted, but he received more letters from her than anyone else did.

Teddy took time off of work when Rose graduated so that he could be at the platform when she arrived. They had dinner at the Burrow that night and everyone was asking Rose what sort of career she would have – if she would follow her mum into law or her dad into business. Teddy gave her a painters' kit.

On her eighteenth birthday, August fourth, Rose shocked everyone (except for Teddy) and moved in with Auntie Muriel. The old woman hardly liked anyone, but she adored Rose. Two weeks later Teddy asked Vic to marry him – she said yes and no one was shocked.

Auntie Muriel's best friend, Amelia, had a grandson of questionable character who began to spend more time at Prewett Manor. Rose befriended him, to Teddy's disgust, but apparently he was the only one who thought that Landon's behavior was questionable. Even Ron liked him. Hermione told him he was being ridiculous and Harry told him to stop being such an over-protective brother. Ginny looked at him with a shrewd gleam in her eye.

One warm spring evening the next April, Vic came over to Teddy's – she wanted to talk. Just as he was putting the kettle on, an owl came through the window. It was a note from Rose asking if could come over to talk. There were tear stains in the ink.

"Vic, I'm sorry, but it's important. I have to go."

"Oh, okay. Is everything all right?"

"Not sure yet. We'll talk later, yeah?" He dropped a kiss on her cheek and went to the fireplace. Throwing floo powder in, he called out 'Prewett Manor' and disappeared. Not the destination Victoire had been imaging for an emergency. She picked up the letter Teddy had left and added a few tears of her own. She never found out what took him to Rose's side that night.

In June, Auntie Muriel decided she was going to throw a Midsummer Eve Ball. Which really meant that Rose was going to plan one and Muriel was going to claim credit for it. Rose, however, declared herself enchanted by the idea, and threw herself into the project. Muriel made a grand affair out of it and, with half the Ministry's officials invited and a whole host of prominent and famous people, it promised to be the party of the decade. Teddy dressed up in tuxedo robes and escorted an ethereally beautiful Victoire.

Then proceeded to lurk in a corner and glare at everyone dancing with Rose. Ginny finally forced him out on the dance floor with her.

"What are you doing, glowering in the corner?" She asked her beloved godson.

"I'm not glowering he protested." Teddy thought that for all he adored her – the closest thing he had to a living mother – Ginny could be a bit interfering.

"Yes you are. You've scared off half the wizards who want to dance with Rose."

"They're all lechers and sots." Ginny glanced over at her niece, who was partnered with Kingsley Shacklebolt. She raised her left eyebrow and Teddy had the good grace to blush.

"If you disapprove so much, why don't you dance with her?"

He missed the scheming look in Ginny's eye and did just that. He claimed Rose for a waltz, and waltzed her right out of the terrace doors and into the formal gardens. They were all lit up with fairy lights and Rose led him through to the pond in the center. It was the last song before they returned and Teddy realized he had never danced with his fiancée.

Two weeks later, Vic finally pinned him down. Her face was serious and Teddy was nervous.

"I can't marry you."

"What?"

"It'll never work Ted. Not when you're in love with someone else."

"Vic, I'm not – I've never cheated! What are you talking about?"

"I spoke to Rose this morning."

"Rose? Why? Is she alright?" His mind started racing through all the reasons Rose might need to see a healer for. Victoire smiled softly, sadly.

"Of course Ted. It wasn't a professional conversation. I had to talk to her before I came to you. To ask her something."

"Vic, I don't understand – " She quieted him with one raised hand.

"If you had ever responded to me with even an ounce of the passion that you do for her, we wouldn't be here. But I'm too proud, Ted. Oh I'm sure we'd be reasonably happy – but I'd always know, and I'd always wonder. I can't live a life that way. This is goodbye, Teddy." She took her ring off and laid it on the desk between them.

"Go to her Teddy, I daresay she needs you right now." She stood to leave, stopping to answer one final question.

"Who, Vic?"

"Rose, of course. It's always been Rose."

Good, sweet Rose, whose friendship had always grounded him. Whose friendship ha d become the truest, purest of loves. That day, Teddy bolted to his feet and turned to apparate on the spot. He knew just where he would find her, sitting at the edge of the pond in the center of the garden. She stood when he appeared and they stared at each other for a long minute.

Suddenly it all made sense. Of course Rose. It had always been Rose.

Now she sits beside him and nudges him in the ribs. His wife of two years, scolding him for laughing. "You're as bad as James," she hissed. George let out a particularly loud snore and Angelina kicked him. Percy looked up as George startled awake. Everyone was staring at him. He grinned.

"Carry on, Perce."

"Yes, thank you, George. As I was saying…" The giggles spread throughout the family section. Teddy was turning purple and Ron had undisguised tears of mirth on his face. Percy droned on.

Suddenly Rose let out a squeak. "All right dear?" Hermione asked her daughter. Rose glanced around wildly and then squeaked again.

"Mum!" She looked down and Hermione's eyes followed hers. Teddy caught on and looked down as well.

"Bloody Christ!" He shouted. Now everyone was staring at him but he didn't notice, shooting to his feet. "Now?"

"Yes, now!" Rose replied.

"Ted-" Percy began questioningly. Really George was one thing, Teddy quite another.

Teddy ignored him.

"Well, let's go! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Sweet and Holy Merlin. Uncle Ron!"

"Sorry, Percy – baby's coming." Ron announced. Every Weasley and Potter started shouting excitedly. Rose started to cry and Ron was shouting for everyone to shut up.

"QUIET!" Everyone froze. Percy mumbled 'Quietus' and put his wand down. "Now, Ron, Hermione, through here. You'll skip the press." He motioned to a door behind him. "Mum, Dad, you too. The rest of us can get out that way." He pointed to another door. When no one moved he shouted again.

"Let's go!"

Teddy swept his wife into his arms and, followed by his wife's parents and grandparents, strode behind the podium and through the door. It led down a hallway to Percy's office, where they used the floo to get to the hospital.

Everyone else in the press room watched in undisguised amazement as the sure-to-become-Minister neatly executed an exit for the entire Weasley-Potter clan. It would become the story that followed Percy to success, told over and over by the press members and ministry officials present. Kingsley very kindly stood up and read off the last of Percy's points – the speech forgotten on the podium. It would become the story that followed Percy to success.

If someone were to ask Teddy Lupin, at sixteen, where he saw himself at thirty he would never have said anything even approaching reality. He would never have imagined crying as his wife brought their son into the world (Remus Ronald). Would never have imagined that his wife would be Rose – the tiny infant who had grabbed hold of his heart so long ago. If someone were to ask him now?

"Of course Rose. It was always Rose."


End file.
